


Simulacrum

by Miraculous_786



Series: Miraculous: Stories [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, F/M, Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_786/pseuds/Miraculous_786
Summary: Adrien discovers that the scarf supposedly given to him by his father, was actually made by Marinette as a birthday present. Enraged that he has been lied to, he becomes Simulacrum - someone who finds his own happiness.Will Ladybug be able to stop him, when she is kidnapped by him as Marinette? Can she keep her secret safe?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Series: Miraculous: Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755973
Comments: 14
Kudos: 391





	1. One

I stared at the name stitched in cursive on the scarf. The scarf made by my father - or so I thought.

However, instead of the letter 'G' signifying my father's work, there was someone else's signature. Someone else's name.

_Marinette._

A million thoughts raced through my mind. A million emotions spread across my face.

I was _confused._ Why was her name there? Did she make it? Did my father? Why didn't Marinette tell me?

Then, I realised that Nathalie had been the one that told me my father had made it. Did she lie? Did my father even give me anything?

My fingers gripped the blue scarf tightly, my nails digging into my palms. How could they? Had everyone lied to me?

But, most importantly, why? I mean, sure, Nathalie wanted to keep her job, but Marinette? She should've just come clean and told me the truth if she'd made a scarf just for me.

I wouldn't have been surprised if she'd said she'd made it. After all, she is one of the most talented designers I know. Had she seen how happy I was?

Plagg flew out from my laundry basket, and sat on my shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his tone strangely caring.

"Everything," I replied. "Nathalie lied to me about this scarf. Marinette lied to me. Father lied to me. Everyone did. The only person who I forgive is Marinette. At least she had a proper reason to keep it a secret."

I processed my own words, thinking about how Marinette had sacrificed time and effort to make me a gift, only for my father to take the credit.

It wasn't fair. None of it was. It was unfair on me, and Marinette.

"It's not that big of a deal kid, just confront your dad's assistant about it. Maybe she'll tell you whether or not your friend made it," Plagg advised, patting my shoulder with his paws.

Though Plagg wasn't the comforting type, asking Nathalie would clear everything up. So, I headed downstairs, with Plagg in my jacket pocket, ready to learn the truth.

**~*~*~**

"Aaah, a boy who's been lied to by the people closest to him, all to make him happy. What great prey for my akuma..." a man declared in his lair.

A butterfly landed on the man's hand, and dark energy infused the creature.

"Go my little akuma, and give my son the chance to be happy!" he exclaimed, the purple butterfly heading towards it's prey.


	2. Two

I slammed the bedroom door with all of the strength I had, and sat on my bed. The scarf was still in my hands, as I held it against my chest.

Nathalie had lied. Marinette had too.

But, Marinette had to make me happy, while Nathalie just used my friend's hard work to keep her job. Marinette seemed to be a part of my family, more than my very own father.

She was my family. So were my friends. They made me happy.

I furrowed by brows in anger, and I was sure that my expression would have melted someone into a pile of goop if they had met my gaze.

Plagg flew in front of me, his arms folded. Though he was always hungry for cheese, he did care about me, and I cared for him.

"Kid, you should calm down," he said. "Your negative emotions might attract an akuma."

However, I wasn't paying attention to him. I was busy staring at the signature stitched into the scarf Marinette had made.

I was so engrossed in thought that I didn't notice Plagg warning me of the danger, until it was too late.

A sudden chill crept up my spine, and I heard a voice echo in my head.

"Simulacrum, I am Hawk Moth. Your only family lies to you to keep you happy, and your friend is the only one who actually cares about you. I'm giving you the power to get your own happiness, but in return, you must give me Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous, if you get the chance. Do we have a deal?"

I knew I shouldn't have. It was wrong, all of it. But the thought of an actual family made me think about Hawk Moth's proposition.

"I believe we do, Hawk Moth," I agreed, before a waterfall of purple bubbles covered my entire body.

**~*~*~**

Quickly, I flew out of the window, miraculous in hand. The morning air made adrenaline pump through me as I located the bakery that the current Ladybug resided in.

I had to warn Marinette, and tell her that Adrien was after her, in both her civilian form and superhero form. My cat ears flapped in the morning air, as it blew strongly against my face.

When I phased through the balcony trapdoor of the house, I looked around Marinette's bedroom, only to find it empty. Empty of people, anyway. There were more than enough posters of Adrien to make a world record.

Then, as I flew back outside, I spotted a girl with midnight hair pulled into pigtails stroll into the school across the street. Oh, no. I was too late.


	3. Three

"Hey, girl! You're early for once!" Alya exclaimed, as I took my seat next to her. Thankfully, there had been no akuma attack last night, so I was able to take a long slumber, before Tikki woke me up this morning.

Immediately, I noticed the empty seat in front of me, where a blond-haired boy usually resided.

"Where's Adrien?" I questioned, wondering if something was wrong.

"I'm not sure, dudette," Nino answered, turning around to us. "He seemed perfectly fine yesterday."

I sat for a moment, thinking, before saying, "Maybe he had a photoshoot."

Though he most likely did, I still couldn't shake off the feeling that he was in trouble, and that made me nervous for lunch to roll around. Maybe I would check on him as Ladybug secretly just to confirm if my suspicions were true or not.

Throughout the lesson, I kept glancing at the door, half-expecting Adrien to walk right in, and use the excuse of a photoshoot for his absence. However, he never did, and by the time the lesson almost ended, I gave up, and actually focused on the mathematical problems.

As Miss Bustier called on Max to answer a question, the door to the classroom suddenly burst open, revealing an unrecognizable figure.

In his hand was an elongated metal blade, that was resting on his left shoulder. His hair was a dulled blond, that was done slightly messy. There were black streaks from each of his eyes that went down to his neck. The figure's skin was a smooth white, and his fingers were shaped as if they were a dolls - linked mechanically.

Around his neck was a light blue scarf, that seemed to have a life of its own, as it blew without any hint of wind. His suit mainly consisted of a black fabric, that fit his figure perfectly, showing that he was lean and decently muscular. The fabric on his neck had white patterns across it, like stars dotting the Paris night sky.

There was a white belt around his waist, secured tightly, and purple pointed lines separated his boots from the rest of his outfit. Small butterfly wings were present on the back of his shoes, but I wasn't sure what their purpose was. Though, they did show that he was indeed an akuma victim, and that I needed to transform.

Quickly, I hid beneath my desk, pulling Alya down too. I had to make sure everyone was safe before I got my alter ego involved, if I could.

Nearby, I heard footsteps that seemed to be getting closer and closer to the desk I was at, until all of a sudden the desk was lifted and thrown to the front of the room. I saw that Miss Bustier was unharmed, and then turned to look at the akuma.

His eyes were a piercing green that seemed to gaze into mine as he bent down on his knees in front of me. I shuffled backwards, only to hit my back on the desk behind me.

The figure edged forward and stretched out his arms, before scooping me up bridal style with ease. An involuntary whimper escaped my lips, as he slowly began to descend the stairs, and make his way to the exit of the classroom.

As soon as we were in the corridor, I struggled in his grip, which made him hold me tighter. I let out a quiet yelp, to which the akuma surprisingly loosened his hold. Taking this as an opportunity of escape, I fell out of his grasp and onto the ground, before rushing to the school entrance.

I heard footsteps behind me, but still carried on running towards my parent's bakery, and locked the front door behind me with the keys in my purse. Tikki flew out into the open, and said, "Marinette, transform quick!"

"Tikki, spots on!" I exclaimed, forcing Tikki to get sucked into my earrings, and transform me into Ladybug.

Then, I sprinted out of the back door of my house, only to see the akuma perched on my balcony, staring intently at the trapdoor to my bedroom. Was he waiting for me? Why would he want to get to me so bad?

I used my yo-yo and pulled myself onto the balcony, right in front of the figure. He seemed startled at first, before steadying himself again and standing on flat ground.

"Where did you take Marinette?" he asked, pulling out his blade. I spun my yo-yo to create a shield, and replied, "She's safe and hidden, away from you."

There seemed to be a hint of sadness in his eyes as he stated, "The name's Simulacrum, and I'm not planning on hurting her, if that's what you think."

I froze in surprise. So, he didn't want to harm me? Is that why he loosened his hold on me when I showed that I was scared?

"However, if you don't hand over your earrings, I'm going to have to hurt you," he threatened, stepping closer.

"I don't think so!" I wrapped my yo-yo string around his blade and yanked it out of his hand, making it clatter on the road below.

"Good luck fighting me without a weapon, Simulacrum," I taunted, jumping onto a nearby roof.

He leaped towards where I was, and said back, "Who said I need a weapon to fight you?"

All of a sudden, the blue scarf wrapped around his neck began to stretch and try to wrap around my arms like vines. I dodged their attempts, and edged back, my foot slipping dangerously close off of the roof.

"Lucky Charm!" I yelled, throwing my yo-yo up into the air. It stayed suspended, spinning around, until a red-and-black spotted handbag dropped into my hands.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" I asked myself, looking around.

Simulacrum's scarf, that seemed oddly familiar to me, extended itself towards me, as my eyes frantically searched for anything useful. When no ideas came to mind, I grabbed one end of his scarf, and tried to tear at it. I noticed what seemed to be a name stitched into it, but didn't pay much attention.

Just as it was about to rip, Simulacrum pulled it back, and kicked me in the stomach. I was launched back into a wall, and fell onto the pavement.

"How dare you try to rip her gift!" he hollered from the roof.

'Her gift'? That scarf was a gift?

If that scarf was a gift, and he was trying to go after me, as Marinette, did I give him the gift? But, the only person I made a scarf was...

I audibly gasped, and whispered, "Adrien?"

My thoughts were interrupted by a beeping from my earring, reminding me that I had less than four minutes before I transformed back. Looking at the roof I was just on, I saw that Simulacrum had gone, and sighed in defeat.

I detransformed in the alley beside my home, and entered my house by unlocking the front door. After giving Tikki a few cookies from the kitchen, I sent a text to my parents.

They were currently outside of Paris, as they had entered a baking competition, leaving me alone at home for a week. I wasn't complaining.

Tikki could fly around freely, and I didn't have to make up excuses to transform into Ladybug.

I walked up the stairs to my bedroom, and inched open the trapdoor. There, standing in front of me, was a pair of legs, with butterflies on the back of their shoes. I gulped.

Simulacrum eased the rest of the door open, leaving me staring at his forest green eyes that pierced my bluebell ones.

The scarf on his neck wrapped around my waist, and placed me onto my bedroom floor standing up, right beside him. I walked back, but ended up trapped against a wall.

"A-Adrien?" I stuttered, "A-Are you going to hurt m-me?"

He seemed slightly taken aback by my question, and instead of giving me a straight answer, he lifted his right hand up. A purple aura began to surround it, as his doll-like hand pressed against my forehead.

Though his fingers were cold, they were smooth to the touch. The way he touched me was gentle and caring, as if I was something fragile that could break with one wrong movement.

Suddenly, my eyes began to close, yet I fought to stay awake. That was when I felt Simulacrum's warm breath against my ear, as I heard him whisper, "Don't fight it, Mari."

Darkness shrouded the edges of my vision, as I felt a pair of arms lift me up gently. "You won't be hurt, I promise," he soothed, and then everything turned black.


	4. Four

With Marinette in my arms, I made my way onto her balcony, and leaped from roof to roof to get to my _house._ Not home, but _house._

I remember when I played video games at Marinette's place when we had to practice for a gaming competition, and her bakery was a home. Unlike mine, where I ate meals alone, with my only company being an almost robotic assistant.

That reminded me - Nathalie. She gave credit to my father for something he never made, and she lied, thinking that would make me happy. It did, but at the cost of someone's effort not being appreciated.

I looked down at Marinette, and really studied her features. Her midnight hair was pulled into two pigtails, which would be considered childish, but she suited it well. The sunlight from my window reflected onto her hair, giving the illusion that it was a dark, navy blue. I could smell the scent of cookies and bakery goods practically radiating off of her clothes. She looked so calm and at peace when sleeping, her chest rising and falling every time she breathed.

It took me a moment to realise that I could hear the sound of footsteps ascending the stairs to my bedroom, and by the time I did, the door had already swung open, revealing Nathalie. She froze on the spot when she saw me standing in the centre of the room, and dropped her clipboard, her usual robotic facade diminished.

Slowly, I strolled over to my bed and placed Marinette down, pulling the covers over her to keep her warm. Then, I turned back to Nathalie, to find her edging backwards in the direction of the door.

Marinette's scarf stretched to the door and slammed it shut, leaving Nathalie trapped in the room with no escape.

"Well, look who it is," I said in a bitter tone. "My dear father's assistant."

"A-Adrien?" she questioned with a tone of disbelief.

Her eyes expanded to the size of saucers when I replied, "Not anymore. It's Simulacrum now."

I saw her eyes flicker to Marinette on the bed, and then back to me.

"Why have you brought your classmate here?"

My face remained expressionless as I stated, "She's not just a classmate. She's family, and she cares about me more than you or father."

"B-But she lied, didn't she?" Nathalie said, her voice gaining confidence as she spoke. "She didn't tell you the truth, right?"

A low growl emitted from my throat. She was blaming it on Marinette? Marinette wasn't the one at fault!

"Don't you dare point fingers at someone else!" I shouted, looking at Marinette then back to her. "She wasn't the one who lied for her own benefit! If anything, lying did the opposite for her - it painted my father in a good light, when he gave me nothing! Yet, she was left without any praise or thanks from me..."

My gaze fell to the ground, thinking about how Marinette felt to see me wearing a scarf that she made, only for me to think someone as cold and as harsh as my father had made it.

I walked up to Nathalie and activated my powers, my hand glowing a dark purple. Placing it on her forehead, I watched her eyes close, and then her body fall limp.

Throwing her over my shoulder, I descended the stairs and walked to my father's study. He was in China right now to enter a designing competition, and wouldn't be back for another week or so. That gave me a lot of free time, and I was planning on using it.

I placed Nathalie on my father's desk chair, and locked the study door behind me. When I finally made it back to my bedroom, I sat down on the floor next to my bed, legs crossed.

The only thing I wanted to do now was talk to Marinette, but she would most likely be asleep for a while longer. So, reluctantly, I called out, "Hawk Moth? You there?"

Almost immediately, I heard his voice echo in my head. "Why yes, I am."

"Do you want me to get the miraculous for you?" I asked, my face still expressionless.

He seemed to be startled as he asked, "You'd be willing?"

"Well..." I trailed off, thinking of an answer. "Yeah, since I have nothing better to do until Marinette wakes up."

"Okay then, try and find Ladybug or Chat Noir so they can hand over their miraculous. I'm guessing you know what to do if they refuse."

"Indeed I do," I agreed, before I felt Hawk Moth's presence disappear.

I locked my bedroom door, and also locked my window behind me as I made my way around the city, looking for Paris' superheroes.


	5. Five

It had been an hour, and there was still no sign of Ladybug or Chat Noir. None of them had appeared, not even any extra heroes like Queen Bee or Carapace.

I sprinted towards my home, jumping past the River Seine and Eiffel Tower. Though I wanted to admire the sunset, it was more important to talk to Marinette. I'm guessing that she should be awake by now.

Thankfully, Hawk Moth seemed to be understanding, but it was really strange. I mean, when I'd offered to look for the miraculous before he was quite startled, and instead of shouting at me to cause a problem to lure Ladybug and Chat Noir earlier, he allowed me to do whatever I pleased.

Maybe he pitied me? I wasn't sure.

**~*~*~**

I groaned, lifting my head up off of the pillow beneath my head. Wait, pillow?

I shot up, taking in my surroundings. The room, which I assumed was a bedroom, was enormous compared to mine, with a computer with several monitors, a basketball hoop on the wall, and lots of room to walk.

Was this Adrien's room? Why did he bring me here?

Was it to get revenge on me for lying about the scarf? I hoped not. I don't know how I'd deal with being hurt by my crush.

Speaking of which, I needed to transform in order to break his akumatized object, and save him.

"Tikki?" I asked, my voice echoing in the spacious room.

Immediately, a blur of red shot into my face and nuzzled my cheek.

"Marinette!" a squeaky voice cheered. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

I giggled, her warmth tickling my skin. "Yeah, me too! How did you find me?"

"Well, Plagg was going to warn you, but since you came to school early, he couldn't. So, after you were kidnapped by Adrien, I went to find him, and he told me what happened," my kwami explained.

"Why, what did happen?" I questioned, confused. "And why would you go to Plagg when Adrien was akumatized?"

A black blur shot out from a bookcase, and landed on my blanket-covered lap.

"It's because it would be hard to get an akuma when Chat has been akumatized," Plagg stated in a bored voice.

"Wait- how has Chat Noir been akumatized when Adrien ha-". My eyes widened. No way.

"ADRIEN IS CHAT NOIR?" I screeched, jumping off of the bed, causing Plagg to fall onto the ground.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Plagg scolded. "And yes, he is. Gosh, it only took over a year to find out."

I didn't speak for a minute, processing what I'd heard. I felt like all of my brain cells had been fried, and my voice didn't work.

"M-Marinette?" Tikki's voice said wearily.

"Just give her another minute," Plagg assured.

They couldn't be the same person, they're too different! Adrien is mature and sweet, while Chat is humorous and cocky. Besides, they don't even look similar. Chat's hair is messy, and blonde, and Adrien's is blonde and done well.

Then again, they both are the same height, build, and have the same, beautiful green eyes, and...

I had rejected my crush the whole time? The boy I've been pursuing for over a year was pursuing me! Yet I still rejected Chat for Adrien, the same person! Gosh, when I change him back we're going to have to talk.

"Tikki, I think it's time to safe my kitty!" I exclaimed, fists clenched.

"Tikki, Spots-". I cut myself off when I noticed a figure leaping in the Paris skyline, heading towards the room I was in. Quickly, I yelled, "You two, hide!"

They both did so, and I scrambled to the bed, pulling the covers over me and pretending that I was asleep.

After a minute of waiting with my eyes closed, I heard the sound of scuffling, and soon a strong gust of wind blew into the room, making me shiver. Oh, great.

A shadow appeared above me, and I squinted one of my eyes open to be met with a porcelain face, with black streaks coming from the eyes.

We stared at each other for a while, before a pair of muscular arms lifted me from the bed gently. Simulacrum walked over to the white couch facing his window, and eased me onto it, laying me so that my back was leaning against the armrest, my legs stretched out on the rest of the couch.

He closed the window he had entered from and locked it, before sitting on the opposite end of the couch, turned to me. Even though Adrien, or Chat Noir, was akumatized, I wasn't particularly afraid. He was my partner, well, as Ladybug, so I was sure he wouldn't hurt me.

"H-Hey..." I greeted nervously, trying to avoid direct eye contact with him.

"Hello," his monotone voice said. "How are you feeling, Mari?"

I blushed at the nickname, but then remembered the situation I was currently in.

"I've been better, but I guess I'm doing okay."

He seemed satisfied with my answer, and scooted a bit closer to me on the couch. Instead of moving away from him, I took my legs off of the couch, and sat right beside him.

He was taken aback my sudden movement, but soon his stoic expression returned.

"So...why did you bring me to your house, uh..." I trailed off on purpose, acting as if I didn't know his villain name.

"Simulacrum," he provided. "And I brought you here to talk, and to thank you."

"For what?" I questioned, knowing that I probably sounded like an oblivious idiot.

I watched as he unwrapped the scarf from around his neck, and held it in his palms. Then, he moved so that our shoulders were brushing against each other, and showed me my signature stitched into the gift I gave him.

"Oh, I didn't know you found out," I lied.

"Why didn't you tell me, Mari?" His voice was strangely calm and sincere, with no hint of aggression or annoyance.

"Well, I-I umm..." I struggled for an answer. Should I tell him about my crush on him? Should I lie?

"Just tell me the truth, Marinette," he said, placing his hand on my shoulder. "I promised you wouldn't get hurt, remember?"

Taking a deep breath, I racked my brain for answers, and just settled on telling the truth, just with a few details left out. That wasn't lying, right?

"I-I just saw how happy you were when you thought your father made the scarf," I explained. "I didn't want to ruin it for you."

There was an awkward silence between us, and I used it to my advantage. "Was there any other reason for you to bring me here?"

After a few seconds, Simulacrum turned to me and reached his arms out. Then, he leaned forward and embraced me, with his head on top of mine. My body became stiff, surprised by the gesture, but I soon returned it, wrapping my arms around him.

"Thank you so much, Marinette." Though his voice was robotic and different, I still detected sincerity in it, as he squeezed me tighter.

"U-Uh, no problem," I assured, pink dusting my cheeks. He pulled back slowly, and I did too.

"I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but..." I took a deep breath. "What I did wasn't something that big, so why was it so significant to you?"

To my relief, he wasn't at all annoyed with my question and answered, "Well, you know how my father is, how he's cold, and how he barely gives me any freedom. The gift you gave me made me so happy, and knowing now that you sacrificed time and effort to make it just made me realise how unfair it was for Nathalie to lie about it."

"Nathalie? Your father's assistant?"

"Yeah. She lied because she forgot to get me something." He looked into my eyes. "Someone who spends most of their time in my house forgot my birthday, but you..."

Simulacrum placed a finger below my chin and lifted it up. "...You didn't...and I feel so ecstatic because someone who stutters around me, and someone who I have never done something entirely huge for, cares about me." A smile appeared on his lips. "You're like family to me."

My heart skipped a beat. I never realised how much a birthday gift would mean to him, and how hurt he was when he learnt that his assistant had lied.

"Wait, your father didn't get you anything?" I asked, shock laced in my voice.

"Yeah...he's been distant ever since my mother disappeared..." His expression seemed downcast, and so I wound my arms around his body again, and brought him closer. Immediately, he hugged me back, burying his face into my hair. It tickled, but I didn't want to ruin the moment.

All of a sudden, I could feel that the top of my head was damp, and then I heard a few sniffles. It took me a moment to register that he was crying. Crying in front of me.

Someone who was always the epitome of perfection. Someone who always joked around. Someone who had managed to be happy even though their mother vanished. Someone who flirted around at any opportunity. Was crying.

Hesitantly, I reached my hand up to his blonde locks, and started to stroke them. I felt him tense beneath me, before leaning in to my touch. I carried on smoothing his hair in a soothing manner, as I allowed him to hold me even tighter. It was as if I was an anchor, that he desperately wanted to hang on to.

"I want you to know how important you are to me, Marinette," I heard him say, his voice muffled in my locks.

I moved back slowly, letting him know that it was only to hear what he was going to say.

Simulacrum's mouth was turned into a frown, but his skin was still white and smooth.

"My mother was amazing," he started, tearing his gaze from me to the floor. "But when she left...I realised how I had taken her for granted. After she went, my only family seemingly disappeared too, since my father was never around me anymore."

I placed my hand on his cheek, and made it so that he was facing me. Looking into his forest green eyes, I urged, "Carry on."

"I never thought I'd find someone like my mother, but here I am. With you."

My jaw dropped open in surprise, yet he still carried on.

"You are exactly like my mother. She was kind, caring, compassionate, and always made time for others. She saw good in everyone, just like you do in Chloe. I want you to know that **you** are my family, and that you mean everything to me." His voice started to become more and more commanding as he spoke, "I won't let you go, and I will make sure that whatever happened to my mother won't happen to you."

Soon he was pushing me into his chest while gripping me tight, making it hard for me to breathe.

"S-Simulacrum? C-Can you l-let go?" I said, trying to get free.

He noticed my struggling and released me, which left us staring at each other.

"W-Wow..." I awed. "I-I never knew how important I was to you."

His lips formed into a smile as he said, "I'm sorry, but I need you to stay here so I can make sure you don't disappear."

"Disappear?"

"Yeah," he replied. "I can't have another family member leave me."

"Oh, Adrien," I called. "I will never leave you, I promise."

His eyes widened. "Promise?"

"Promise."

We hugged again, this time both of us almost suffocating the other. When I pulled away, I looked to my right to see the sun slowly setting.

He noticed too, and we watched as the sky darkened and stars started to form together. Neither of us spoke, as we didn't want to ruin the comfortable silence.

Five minutes later, the only light was the stars and crescent moon illuminating Adrien's room. It bathed me in a midnight glow, and when I turned to Simulacrum to ask him what to do next, I saw a purple outline around his face.

"Yes Hawk Moth," he agreed, before it disappeared into thin air.

"I'm sorry Marinette, but I need to go and get the miraculous off of two pests," he said in a bitter tone.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir?"

"Well, yes, and Rena Rouge and Carapace."

"How though? Do you know their identities?" I questioned, thinking over how he could have found out.

"No, but Hawk Moth just told me how they were spotted nearby the Eiffel Tower, so he assumed Ladybug must be there too."

I nodded in agreement, to avoid any suspicion that I knew she wasn't.

"I have to go, but don't worry," Simulacrum assured, standing up. "When I come back, we'll continue on with this whole 'family talk'."

With that, he unlocked the bedroom window and leaped off into the night, leaving me alone.


	6. Six

After waiting a good thirty seconds, I transformed in Adrien's room, and jumped into the night after forcing the window open.

A slight breeze ruffled my fringe, as I swung across Paris towards the Eiffel Tower, it's lights visible to me in the distance. It stood tall and bold, as if it wanted everyone's attention directed to it and only it.

Did I just compare the Eiffel Tower to Chloe?

As soon as I arrived to the famous monument, I squinted my eyes near the tip of it, to make out three hazy figures. One clad in green, another in orange, and the last the person I had talked to minutes prior.

Throwing my yo-yo near the top, I tugged at it to make sure the string was secure, before letting myself be pulled up. The figures became clearer the closer I came, revealing Rena Rouge and Carapace.

They were attempting to hold back Simulacrum, but seemed to be intent on not harming him. It took me a moment to realise that it was probably because Adrien was a best friend of both Nino and Alya.

"Carapace, Rena, over here!" I yelled, as I stood on the highest level of the tower. Both immediately perked up at my voice, and leaped to where I was. However, Simulacrum did too.

"How did you two get your-"

Before I could finish the question, a harsh blow to my stomach forced me to be pushed off of the tower, leaving me plummeting to the ground. I managed to fling my yo-yo onto the foundation of it, and save myself from falling.

"Ladybug!" Rena shouted as she faced Simulacrum. He had a smug grin on his face, that only widened when Carapace jumped down to help me.

"You ready for another fight, foxy?" he taunted, just before charging at Rena. She dodged by moving to the right, missing the punch directed at her by a mere inch.

I didn't have a chance to watch her next move, as Carapace came near me and explained, "Some old dude with a Hawaiian shirt gave them before disappearing while we were exiting a movie theatre."

Master Fu. He knew who I chose?

"Anyway, Ladybug, you have to help Adrien - he's the one who's been akumatized! My bro is always optimistic, so something must have really upset him! I'm pretty sure the akuma is in his scarf, but it's going to be hard to get it since it can mo-"

A loud scream cut him off.

"Rena!" we both yelled in unison, as we rushed up to where she was. When I got there, I saw her on the ground, with Simulacrum stood metres away. He walked closer, and bent down to pull off her necklace.

Before he could, I halted his attempt by wrapping my yo-yo around his wrist and yanking back, resulting in him being thrown backwards towards us.

"Time for Round Two, Simulacrum," I smirked, readying myself for his assault.

As expected, he stood up, and his scarf began to shoot at me. I swiftly dodged the tendril-like fabric and commanded, "Carapace, get Rena to safety!"

He nodded, and carried her bridal-style out of my view. A low growl emitted from Simulacrum's throat as he thundered, "Where is Chat Noir? Why don't you just give me your earrings before I'm forced to try harder?"

I scoffed, and deliberately avoided his first question. He obviously didn't remember being Chat, since Hawk Moth didn't know, and he was akumatized in his civilian form. I didn't want to give away his secret identity so I instead asked, "Try harder?"

The answer was a harsh kick to the same spot I was hit before, disorienting me and leaving me gasping for air. Before I could recover the oxygen I had lost, I felt fingers curl around my throat and lift me up from the ground.

Slowly, I felt my throat close in and tighten, as Simulacrum now used both of his hands to constrict my airways. I let out a mass of strangled gurgles as I tried to speak, but his arms didn't change their position.

I clawed at his face, yet he easily avoided my hands, a smirk evident on his face. Just as I felt my consciousness slipping away, a familiar voice rung in my ears.

"You better put Ladybug down before you regret it," a male seethed behind Simulacrum.

When he saw who it was, he threw me to the side onto the cold ground. I was left gasping for air as I looked back to see who the person was.

Chat Noir. He looked exactly the same, with his messy blonde hair and piercing emerald eyes. But how was that possible? Wasn't he the one akumatized?

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in," Simulacrum teased. "Took you long enough to appear."

As Simulacrum charged at Chat, two hands grabbed both of mine and lifted me up so I was standing. Carapace gave me a reassuring smile as he asked, "You okay?"

I nodded as a response, and watched the fight between Simulacrum and Chat Noir. Whenever Simulacrum tried to get a hit on him, he easily dodged the attempt, and carried on edging backwards. That was when I acknowledged that he was leading him away from us, probably to give us time to think of a plan.

Before I could even question how to capture the akuma, an annoyed Simulacrum shouted, "Stay still, you mangy alley cat!"

I chuckled, knowing that he was insulting himself. Speaking of which, "How on Earth is Chat here?" I whispered to myself.

"Ask Rena," Carapace responded with a cheeky smile. Of course. An illusion.

"Is she hurt?" I questioned, concerned for her well-being.

"Shaken up, but unharmed," he answered, to which I breathed a sigh of relief.

"I think I'm going to use my Lucky Charm," I concluded, taking my yo-yo off of my hip. As I glanced back at Simulacrum, I watched him throw punches and kicks at Chat, failing each time, until suddenly, he managed to jump over and behind him, kicking Chat in the back.

The illusion turned a bright orange, before fading away into fiery coloured dust. Simulacrum's face showed pure confusion, as he looked me straight in the eyes. His face contorted into one of rage as he sprinted towards me.

"Shellter!" Carapace called, making a green shield appear with the appearance of a turtle shell. We both nodded at each other, thinking of the same thing.

"Lucky Charm!"

After a moment of waiting, what seemed to be a peli helmet dropped into my hands, with black spots across it over a red background.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" I asked myself after placing it on my head. It was uncomfortable, pushing against my pigtails, ruining my neat hairdo.

Carapace's force field began to fade, allowing Simulacrum to use his scarf to apprehend us. I jumped in random directions, intent on avoiding the piece of clothing.

Nino used his shield to block attacks from Simulacrum, and tried to throw it like a frisbee in an attempt to knock him down. However, Simulacrum was smart, and focused on trying to grab the weapon from Carapace.

Out of nowhere, Rena Rouge leaped into the fight, her flute hitting and parrying the scarf on Simulacrum's neck.

I made my way to the foundation of the Eiffel Tower, out of view from the trio. Using my Lucky Vision, my eyes darted to study my surroundings. It only took a few seconds for a plan to formulate in my head, by glancing at the foundation and the moon in the sky.


	7. Seven

I switched the light attached to my helmet on, and made my way back to where the three previously were. Nino and Alya were still avoiding the scarf Adrien had, and used their respective weapons to try and restrain him.

My plan was to try and get Simulacrum to tangle himself within his own scarf, and I knew just how to do it. The moon illuminated my surroundings, along with the Eiffel Tower's lights. I snuck into the area where the electricity was controlled, and flicked a switch that soon bathed everyone in darkness.

"What's happening?" Simulacrum shouted, mainly to himself.

I walked in plain view of Rena, him and Carapace, the torch on my helmet attracting their attention.

"Bet you can't catch me!" I taunted as I jumped off of the top of the tower to the foundation of it, then switched the light off.

After a few seconds, I heard the sound of footsteps against metal coming closer to me, and then a booming voice say, "So the little bug wants to play hide and seek, how fun."

Just as Simulacrum was in front of me, I flashed the light in his eyes, making him recoil back. I used it to my advantage as I slipped back into the darkness with the light off again.

"Come on _Adrien,_ surely it can't be that hard to find a bug," I teased, knowing he would be more reckless if I fired him up.

It seemed to do the trick, as frantic footsteps paced on the foundation, sounding lost and fast. I could tell he was looking for me, and I decided to give him a hint as to where I was.

"Hey Adrien, I'm behind you..."

All of a sudden, his scarf stretched towards me, yet I dodged the attack and landed far from Simulacrum. I began laughing, making him zero in on where I was.

Again, his scarf tried to wrap around my limbs but I began running across the beams and metal around me, leading it in a random pattern.

Now, Simulacrum only relied on his hearing to navigate his scarf to me, which was a bad choice. Every single chuckle or footstep I made the scarf almost gravitated towards it, tangling it even more.

A beeping noise reached my ears, as I realised that I was going to transform back soon, as I had used my Lucky Charm. Tikki would definitely need a cookie or two after this battle.

"Hey Simulacrum, over here!" I yelled metres away from him, with the torch on the helmet in his view.

Immediately, he ran towards me, but was abruptly forced to stop in his tracks as something around his neck prevented him from moving any further.

He glanced up, and I shed my light onto his scarf, to which I saw it tangled in a mess around the beams of the Eiffel Tower.

I casually strolled up to him, humming a theme under my breath, as I held a piece of the clothing. Tearing at it, I watched as the fabric ripped and a purple butterfly flew out.

"No more evil doing for you, little akuma," I declared, running my finger through the middle of the yo-yo, which made it open up.

"Time to de-evilise!" The yo-yo caught the akuma inside it, and when it came back into my hand I yelled, "Gotcha!"

"Bye bye, little butterfly," I said after purifying and letting out the freed akuma.

The cold air blew against my tresses, as I removed the peli hat from my head and threw it into the air calling, "Miraculous Ladybug!"

Magical ladybugs began to swirl around Paris, fixing any damage caused my Simulacrum. As I looked back at him, I saw the ladybugs untangle the scarf before a waterfall of purple bubbles went over his body.

Adrien appeared, confused as he lay on the ground. I walked up to him and helped him stand up.

"Ladybug, what happened?" he questioned, taking in his surroundings.

"You were akumatized, but don't worry," I answered. "Not much damage was done."

His eyes widened to the size of saucers, as he comprehended my statement. Before he could say anything else, Rena Rouge and Carapace jumped to where I was.

Their miraculous were on their last minutes, and so I suggested, "Just wait for me downstairs, me and Adrien have to talk about something."

They nodded in understanding and disappeared, leaving us alone.

"But how did you stop me? Where's Chat Noir?"

I giggled at his question and said, "You don't have to hide it anymore, kitty!" in between laughs.

"Wha- you know?" he yelled, causing me to cover his mouth with my hand.

"I know everything, Chaton," I whispered.

"I-I'm so sorry," he apologized, looking downcast. "I shouldn't have let my negative emotions get a hold of me, and I should have known that it would be hard for you to defeat me..."

"Hey, hey, hey, don't say that," I said, pulling him into a hug. "I understand what happened since you told me about it when you were akumatized."

"I di-"

Before he could ask, a pink glow surrounded me as my suit began to disappear. Oh gosh, how could I have forgotten how my time was running out!

"M'Lady?"

"Y-Yes?" I nervously squeaked.

"Can I see who you are, since you know who I am?"

There was a moment of silence, as I thought about his request. I mean, wasn't it fair? After all, I knew his identity, and he would think I didn't trust him if I didn't show him.

Slowly, I pulled back, and allowed him to see my face. I had my eyes closed, waiting for him to scoff and tell him how he was disappointed.

Instead, all I got was a whisper.

"M-Marinette?"


	8. Eight

"M-Marinette?"

The whisper that escape Adrien's mouth was met with an awkward silence, in which I kept my eyes closed.

I felt a hand cup my cheek, causing me to jump slightly. Inching my eyes open, I saw Adrien standing in front of me, arm held out.

"A-Adrien?" I breathed, anxiety coursing though my veins.

"It was you..." he said after a second. "...it was you the whole time?"

"Yeah..." I replied, glancing down. "I'm sorry if you're disappointed."

Adrien frowned, taking my hand in his.

"I'm not, Marinette. I never could be," he assured. "I said I'd love whoever was under the mask, didn't I? I don't plan on breaking that promise. Not ever."

My lips upturned into a smile, as my eyes began to slightly water. Squeezing his hand, I let out a chuckle and buried my head into his chest.

"We're such idiots, aren't we?" I decided, voice muffled from his chest.

"You've got that right, Bugaboo."

His fingers stroked through my hair, smoothing out the loose strands.

"But that doesn't mean I love you any less."

The statement was whispered in my ear softly, meaning I heard every word clearly. It made a red blush blossom on my cheeks, that were flaring furiously.

Adrien seemed to have felt the heat on his chest, as he chuckled in amusement and questioned, "Are you embarrassed, M'Lady?"

My only answer was an annoyed groan, as I gripped him tighter in my embrace.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, as he exhaled deeply.

There was only silence now, I realised. Apart from our exhausted breathing and the echo of footsteps nearing where we were.

_Wait-_

A door slamming made us both break apart suddenly, and turn to where the noise had originated from.

When we did, I caught sight of Alya and Nino standing with their hands on their knees, panting.

"Marinette?" Alya said, confused. "What are you doing on the Eiffel Tower?"

"And where's dud- I mean, Ladybug?" Nino added on.

Me and Adrien exchanged looks of bewilderment, before shrugging our shoulders in unison and speaking at the same time.

"I was just around the area."

"She's Ladybug."

"What?!" the two other teens yelped, both in shock.

"Chat! Why would you tell them my secret identity?" I hissed, unaware that my friends overheard my question.

"Chat Noir? Wait, does that mean that you two were Paris's heroes the whole time?"

I rubbed the back of my neck, timidly saying, "Maybe...?"

"Girl, you so owe me an interview!" she enthused, taking off the necklace around her neck. She walked closer, handing it to me.

I took the jewellery, along with Nino's bracelet, as he held it out. Placing them back inside their respective boxes, I turned to the holders, looking them deep in the eyes.

"You can't tell anyone our identities, you know that right?"

Holding my breath, I awaited a reply, which was Alya laughing.

I raised an eyebrow, hoping for an explanation. Adrien had the same expression as me, whilst Nino had a fond grin on his face.

"Don't worry, girl," she finally spoke, regaining her breath. "You think just because I have a blog dedicated to you, I'd post your secret identity?"

I let out a smile, engulfing her in a hug.

"By the way, that interview you owe me is going to be an announcement of your relationship, am I right?" Alya cheekily questioned.

"Alya!" I scolded, face burning.

"Well, I'm not against the idea!" Adrien teased, his cat-like personality leaking out as he grinned.

I groaned, rubbing my forehead.

"Seriously, though, Marinette. I would never expose you like that," Alya stated. "After all, we're best friends, aren't we?"

She held her a pinkie finger out, which I intertwined with my own.

"Nathalie!" Adrien suddenly gasped. "She might be worried that I snuck out!"

"Don't worry, kitty. I can swing you back there."

Tikki, now sitting on my shoulder, nodded in confirmation, just after finishing her cookie.

He smiled in gratitude. "Thank you, Mari."

"You two go back to the Agreste Mansion," Nino advised. "We can just tell our parents that we stayed out late."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"It's okay, dudette. You and Adrien can go by yourselves to his house."

**~*~*~**

I gently placed Adrien down on the ground, just after closing his open window.

The cold air blowing into the room ceased at my action, however the temperature was still uncomfortably low.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I said again, despite his answer a minute ago.

"Trust me, I am," he decided. "Now that you're here."

He laughed at my flustered response, and simply pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you for the scarf, M'Lady."

I pat his back, saying, "You deserve that, and everything else, Adrien."

Before he could speak anymore, I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him into a kiss.

_You deserve the world._

**~*~*~**

"Ugh, gross!" Plagg complained, watching from one of the shelves in Adrien's room.

He gulped down another chunk of Camembert cheese, not minding the supposedly toxic smell.

"Though...it's about time they got together."

The kwami smiled, seeing Adrien wrap his arms around Marinette's waist, bringing her in closer as they locked lips.


End file.
